


First Time

by vizarding



Series: Gloves and Cigars [3]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Clothed Sex, First Time, Just Sex, M/M, Necrophilia, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vizarding/pseuds/vizarding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones made a mistake. Make the freak live with him, he said, it's a good idea, he said, you can deal with being objectified in a sexual way for once in your life, he fucking said. The things he does for his department, he can't lose William's hands, just keep him under watch. Easier said than fucking done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

Maybe bringing the freak to live with him was a bad idea. Okay, no maybe, it _was_ a bad idea.

It wasn’t a matter of what he might do– Bones was very good at reading him, and at the prospect of living in a strange new place (his flat three room apartment), Bones was sure he’d never try anything drastic. It wasn’t in his nature in the foreign land. As long as Bones kept him intimidated, he was sure to _stew_ in those fantasies of his. He was very quiet. He barely made a sound, and that was something to be thankful for. But then, there was moments where Bones would turn around and find him oh so soundlessly STARING at him from around a corner.

There was.

 _That one time_ when Bones woke up and found William— ugh, it was _disgusting_ to even think about— touching himself to the sight of him. Leaning over him, hand buried in his pants, and giving off the smallest of moans and grunts, barely heard over the television playing in the background. He’d given him enough bruises there to teach the freak a lesson in how fucked up that was. But he still caught him _staring_ , and within his own fucking home he didn’t need that.

He didn’t fucking **WANT** that.

Then one night, he just couldn’t take it. He caught him as they sat down for their nightly episodes, _LOST_ on the platter. He glanced over and instead of the screen, William’s eyes were on him. Again. After almost lunging at the corpse’s (ha, almost funny to think of him as such) neck, he got up to go get a drink and ended up downing it in the kitchen. He was tired, and irritable, and there were tons of problem with their new contact, and Kate was giving him shit again, and NOW he couldn’t even have peace in his own home. Loosening his tie, the skeleton grabbed another beer to bring back, the tip of it already resting in his invisible lips as he went back to the living room and—

He was turned around. Twisted in his spot on the couch. Staring. Staring with those dark, litless, empty black eyes. He hated them, they were so… hollow. Why didn’t light hit them?

Bones backhanded him. “Will you fucking STOP.”

Okay, that was a little drastic. The man curled up, shaking like a leaf and holding his cheek. He heard a small sorry whispered; a gloved hand gripped at his shirt, hoisting him up from his corner of the couch, “Grow a backbone. Enough with the staring, I’ve told you enough times that I don’t appreciate that sort of attention.”

“But I’m different.” William’s hands found their way around the arm holding him, and he continued in a meek voice, “Those others who stare, they don’t see how _beautiful_ you are. I only look at you to appreciate it.”

Controlling himself wasn’t going very well tonight. Usually he could keep his temper with him, no matter how weird he got. But tonight… He shoved Will back onto the couch, gripping his chin and forcing him to look him in the eye (socket)s. “I don’t want to be the subject of anyone’s fucking staring, especially if it’s for a fucking fetish. Are you getting a good enough look? Do you see my fucking beauty clear enough? Because I’m this close to throwing you out and that will be the last you’ll ever see it.” He tightened his grip, “Especially after your last little ‘appreciating’ incident.”

William’s eyes didn’t leave him and it seemed to make it worse. His horrid, ugly eyes, darting around and drinking in his countenance. And then he let out a whine; a pathetic, sniveling whine.

There was a moment, and Bones realized how close they were. Their faces. He needed to watch that, he could have brushed him and–

As he backed away, he became acutely aware of the erection against his leg. The leg he had just slipped on the edge of the couch as he leaned over the other man.

This fucking little.

He let go of William’s face and then a jerk of his arm and his fingers were in the freak’s mouth. “What the fuck are you doing?!” Another whine was all he got, sucking; his grip was STRONG which was unexpected, or maybe Bones was just taken off guard. His mouth was hot and his tongue slipped between his fingers and then a groan resonated around them, sending a shiver up Bones’ spine.

Fuck, no, he shouldn’t– he’s just not used to this sort of thing and– this is sexual harassment, not— fuck FUCK fuck how the hell is he sucking his fingers so well. He can’t have any experience. The erection poked at his leg, William rubbing against him slightly. More pathetic moaning and he slipped the digits out of his mouth, just to run his tongue up the middle one, nipping at the tip. Heavy breaths and the man clung to his arm, jerking his hips against Bones leg with more need. He looked so desperate and disgusting and god the touching. Fuck it at all.

Bones ripped his arm away and shoved William against the couch, getting on top of him. Bodies pulled close, one strong arm on his bony hip, the other pressed back into his mouth before the freak could finish his moan about heat. 

He rolled his hips up and William let out a gasp, muffled by the digits in his mouth. He squeezed his eyes shut and Bones leaned close again, “Am I ruining you fantasy? Is it because I’m awake this time?” Another jerk and William whined even louder. He cracked an eye open, staring up at Bones’ skull, beautiful, beautiful skull and let his tongue work against the fingers in his mouth yet again, hands gripped on the arm they belonged to.

Their hips rolled together unevenly, heat and friction building up and fucking hell Bones was hard to. It’d been a while since he got someone to be intimate with him and god the guy didn’t stop looking at him. Maybe the idea of the partner not being… quite as unwilling because of his appearence.

Ugh, fucking disgusting.

(The word resonated in his mind but he wasn’t sure who it was directed at.)

“H-hate…” William managed out, whining again. “H-hot.”

“Of course it’s hot,” Bones’ free arm wrapped tightly around his body, keeping him close. Torturing him with the heat of both of their bodies, the heat of the moment, so close to climax. Ruining the moment as much as he could for the the freak, shoving down his throat how ALIVE he was. (God, there was something he’d like to shove down William’s throat.) For however much William seemed to hate it, he kept moving his hips; maybe he was just as desperate for release as Bones was. 

He did come first, throwing his head back, almost sounding like he was in pain. Not that Bones was much better, low grunting and groaning and maybe he was rutting a little more than desperately.

Fuck fuck fuck. Fuck. This was his fault.

Him and his staring.

Him and his fucking eyes.


End file.
